Lost in Gothika
by Clear Eyed Dreamer
Summary: It was like a bad dream that she couldn’t wake from…After seeing a beaten Trish in the arena, Lita wakes up in a psyche ward at a penitentiary not knowing how she got there, even more strange, the other wrestlers seem to have taken roles in this odd new r
1. Prologue

Lost in Gothika

Author: Victory Goddess

Summary: It was like a bad dream that she couldn't wake up from…After seeing a beaten Trish in the arena, Lita wakes up in a psyche ward at a penitentiary not knowing how she got there, even more strange, the other wrestlers seem to have taken roles in this odd new reality.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers or anything to do with Gothika.

Prologue

Lita laughed as Chris Jericho tackled the Hurricane Shane Helms into a snow bank outside the arena in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. The wind caught her dark red hair and flung it back from her face which was made up for the show already. Travelling with those two had been an experience, but not a bad one. Lita had enjoyed the car ride with Chris and Shane, their hatred of boredom and love of anything immature had kept her both entertained plus had kept her mind off of her own personal problems. Her own personal problems at the moment circled around her family life. The child who's light had been unceremoniously put out and the man who had wed her without her happily giving consent to the union. She smiled as Shane smashed a hand full of snow into Chris's face as he tried to help him up. Lita looked up and saw Kane entering the building, their eye's met and she felt a shiver of excitement go down her spine before feeling ashamed of the mere fact that she was starting to like her husband, was that really such a bad thing?

"Lita?" Chris called, walking the few feet to her to block her view of the entrance into the arena where she realised she had been starring.

"Yeah, Chris?" She forced a smile onto her face for his benefit.

"You feeling alright?" He asked with concern.

"Course she is." Shane answered for her, coming up behind Chris and laying an elbow on his shoulder to lean on him.

"I wasn't asking you." Chris replied with a small laugh and pushed his friend off his shoulder, almost sending him into a snow bank again.

Lita shook her head, amusement returning. "I'm alright guys, I just got lost in my head for a second there."

"Gotta be careful about that kind of stuff." Chris told her, nodding his head. "Sometimes what's in your head can be dangerous."

"How would you know?" Shane scoffed. "How often is anything really in your head?"

Lita felt another shiver go down her spine, this one from the feeling of being watched. As the two men started to play in the snow again she turned around to see someone enter the parking garage, just a blur. She glanced back at the guys who were paying no attention to her before entering the parking garage.

"Hello?" She called, looking around but seeing no one. Lita frowned and walked through the rows of cars. Moving past a black Saturn a female figure popped up from behind the car.

"Holy shit!" Lita swore before catching her breath again. "You shouldn't do things like that and…" She trailed off as she looked at the blonde woman in front of her. "Trish?" She asked quietly, scared. She had cuts down her face and areas of her once blonde hair was now stained with the red of blood. "What's going on? Who did this to you?" Trish just shook her head and held up her hands which were dripping with blood. Lita caught sight of more cuts up and down her arms. "You need help, Trish, you need…" She trailed off again as blood starting pouring from every hole in Trish's body, including her eyes. Lita tried to scream for Chris and Shane but Trish grabbed her head and everything went blank.

* * *

Lita woke up in a panicked sweat. She ran her hands through her hair as she sat straight up in bed. The dream had seemed so real, so frighteningly real and-

Her thoughts cut off there as she looked around the room. This wasn't her room in her house or even a room in a hotel. One of the walls were made of glass and looked into another similar room across a hall. There was no windows, but a dim light fixture on the ceiling, and no more furniture then the slim bed she was sitting on. The hall was illuminated and a clock read nine o'clock that was placed in the hallway.

Lita felt the panic return. Where was she and why was she here? She looked through the glass into the similar cell across the way and she gasped, Victoria was staring back at her but with eyes that looked so unaware. Two people had just exited her cell and crossed to Lita's. One was a slim, blond female in a nurse's uniform, the other was a male with long blonde hair tied back into a pony-tail and dressed in a business suit. When they entered and turned to Lita she could do nothing but stare into the faces of Stacy Keibler and Chris Jericho.


	2. Chapter 1

Lost in Gothika

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 1

Lita stared as Stacy and Chris entered the glass cell. They looked so much different but still just the same. The way they barely looked at her sent a shiver down her spine, these people were two of her closest friends in the business, how could they look at her with such uncaring as they were now? And just what exactly was going on here?

Lita jumped to her feet and ran over to them, throwing herself down on the floor in front of Stacy. "What's going on? Why am I here?" She blurted out, she was so scared.

"Calm down, Ms. Dumas." Stacy replied calmly.

"Calm down?" Lita repeated, grabbing her hair. "How can I calm down? I don't know why I'm here or even where here is!"

"It's alright Amy, everything will be fine." Chris told her in a soothing voice.

"You're not answering me." Lita got to her feet to stand up to Chris. "What is going on Chris? Where am I and where's Trish?" The memory came back to her vividly and she grabbed the lapels of Chris's suit in urgency. "Where's Trish? I saw her and she was cut, and I mean everywhere. And there was so much blood. Oh God, I don't like Trish but no one deserves that. Is she ok? What happened to her?"

"Amy, you have to calm down." Chris told her, taking her wrists in his hands.

"Would you stop telling me to calm down?" Lita yelled at him. "I know what I saw and I want to know what happened."

"Nurse?" Chris looked at Stacy with a nod. "She's becoming delusional again."

"Delusional?" Lita repeated. "Damn it Chris, I know what I saw."

Stacy pulled out a needle and looked to Lita with a calm smile. "Ok, darling, now don't be scared, this won't hurt a bit."

"That's a needle!" Lita stated, hopping back from Chris. "What are you doing with that? I don't need a needle! Chris, help me!" She looked to her friend for help and almost sighed with relief when he started to come to her. "Thank you, Chris, oh thank you."

He took her arms to restrain her. "I've got her Ms. Keibler."

"What?" Lita exclaimed as Stacy started to come towards her. She flipped Chris over her and backed away.

Chris landed with a grunt before hopping to his feet. "Mr. Levesque, we have a situation here."

Lita looked to the door again where she saw Triple H enter.

"What's the problem?" He asked Chris.

"She needs to be restrained, she's become delusional again and won't let Ms. Keibler treat her." Chris told him, dusting off his suit.

Triple H gave a nod before coming over to Lita and grabbing her. She kicked with all her strength but it was no use as Stacy buried the needle in her arm…

Lita dreamed and as she dreamed she remembered. It all looked blurry but she could see everything, the sound was slightly muted but she could make out anything important. She remembered watching Chris and Shane play in the snow then seeing Kane enter the building. The day was going so good, then she entered the parking garage and the walls started to drip with blood. In her dream Lita screamed as she saw Trish emerge from the inside of a black Saturn. Blood was all over her, she was in terrible shape. Trish reached for her and she screamed again. Lita tried to run away but as she turned she was met with the form of Kane, who laughed in her face, a deep demonic laugh. Lita grabbed her hair and turned around again, only to find Trish replaced with the image of Victoria grinning madly at her.

Lita sat straight up in bed, panting and sweating. "It was all a dream…" She murmured to herself. Then the lights started to flicker…


End file.
